Peasley Finds a Friend
by Father Hulk
Summary: Prince Peasley is nervous about telling the royals about his Hoohoo Village girlfriend, especially since he's getting pushed to marry a princess. Ch 1 up. RR please!


**Peasley Finds a Friend**

_A Beanbean Kingdom yarn woven by _Father Hulk

Prince Albert Peasley dismounted his mystical winged pillow in the middle of a small valley in between two large shafts of rock. Dusting himself off, he poked his head out into the sunlight, looked both ways, then emerged and looked around.

He was at the base of the tall and mighty HooHoo Mountain, located in the northwest corner of the grand Beanbean Kingdom and home to some of the country's most ancient ruins. The folk that lived on the mountain were very laid back, and HooHoo Village was often looked unfavorably upon—often as Beanbean's 'boondocks'—by the more elegant citizens of the kingdom.

But this didn't bother Prince Peasley a whit. He had been visiting this region regularly for over two months thus far; he had made an announcement in the Royal Hall one evening that he was starting a good will program there. Queen Bean had, of course, supported him instantly.

Prince Peasley was roughly five feet tall; he wore a fine gold-trimmed jacket handed down by the royal family, as well as long dress pants. He had an elegant mane of yellow hair, which, combined with his green skin, made him look quite like a can of Sprite. (At least, if you were hungry.)

Deciding that the coast was clear, he strode down the dirt path that led up to HooHoo Village. The large boulders and wiry trees lined the path eventually gave way to more serene landscape, and soon the rushing of the great waterfalls could be heard, and Prince Peasley smiled.

HooHoo Village was really nothing more than a multi-level cluster of houses stacked on the mountain trail. Walking west from them would lead to the mountain's ruins, but most of the folks didn't go that way; they heard rumors of monsters and other terrible things.

The citizens of HooHoo Village regarded the prince in puzzlement as he walked through the streets; some whispered and pointed, while small bean children just stood, dumbstruck. (This happened every day that the prince visited the village, mind you.)

The prince crossed a large bridge that led over the waterfall, and he stopped when he reached a figure in the center of the bridge, looking out over the cascading water.

"Hello, my love," he said elegantly, causing the figure to turn around.

"Well hello, my handsome prince," the figure replied, giggling. She was roughly the same height as the prince, with green skin and a grass skirt. Her arms were long and thin, as were her legs, and she had a tuft of red hair on her head.

"I plucked this for you," Prince Peasley said, removing a golden rose from his jacket pocket and handing it to her. She accepted it, wide-eyed.

"It's beautiful!" she cooed. "I'm going to put it in a vase on my house's table!"

"Ah, that may not be a good idea," Prince Peasley said, his eyes growing shifty.

"Why ever not? I want everyone to see the gifts you bring me!"

"Yes… well, you see… I don't think it would be a good idea for us to, how you say, broadcast our love all about. Not just yet, anyway."

The girl scratched her head. "I… don't understand…"

Prince Peasley sighed and put his arm around his love. "The fact is, I haven't told the queen that I'm seeing you."

"Aw," the girl whispered, putting her arm around the Prince in return. "But why? Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do!" The prince declared, and he brushed his hair aside, causing the surrounding area to become inexplicably bright for a few seconds.

"Then what's the problem, sweetie?"

"Ah, love," the prince sighed again, "The queen and the nobles are all gung-ho about my eighteenth birthday, and want me to start entertaining royal princesses as potential brides. I don't think they'd take it too well if they knew I was dating a…" The prince halted, hesitating.

"A what?" the girl demanded, suddenly angry. "A _commoner?_"

"I wasn't going to put it as such," the prince said unsteadily.

"Yes you were!" the girl wailed, bursting into tears. "I'm a no-good commoner from out in the sticks! You're ashamed to be with me!"

The prince got in front of the girl and took her by the shoulders, shaking her gently. "Shh… Shh, no, my love, it isn't that way at all."

"Then why? Why won't you tell them about me?" she sniffled, wiping her eyes.

"Shh…" The prince placed a kiss on the girl's forehead gently, and the girl calmed down a bit. "I promise I'll tell them about you as soon as it's convenient." He cupped her chin in his hand. "You have my word."

The girl wiped her eyes and smiled brightly. "Kay…"

Prince Peasley smiled and moved to kiss her, but was interrupted by a screech from above. "Oh bother…"

The source proved to be none other than the Beanbean Kingdom's resident pterodactyl, Blablanadon. "Hey prince!" the winged creature cawed. "They're lookin' for you at the castle! Lady Lima's all in a huff somethin' fierce!"

"Oh, very well…" Prince Peasley murmured. Then he turned to the girl once again. "Farewell for now, my dear," he said, kissing her cheek and letting forth another glorious burst of light. "Take care of that rose, now."

"I will!" the girl squealed, jumping up and down.

A winged pillow zoomed down from the sky and landed in front of the prince, who mounted it and flew off towards the south.

"What's wrong, Blablanadon?" the girl asked, as she observed the dinosaur shaking his head slowly.

"Hm? Oh. Nothing." The winged reptile gazed out at Peasley's retreating form. "That boy is a good kid…" He turned and lazily began flying towards the mountain's summit. "…just don't want to see him do the wrong thing."


End file.
